


Together

by orphan_account



Series: the Winchesters and the f*cking madness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, dean winchester fucks the reader, incest smut, no wincest between brothers, the reader is the sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been about five years since the kiss you and your brother dean shared at your junior prom. your relationship has been one hell of a rocky road, but you always stand by his side and he was always your knight in shining armor.part 1 to a series featuring dean and his little sister and the drama but joys of dating your hot older brother. (it's a really cute fluffy and smutty series so you should keep up with this)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dean winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dean+winchester).



“i told you dean! I don’t fucking care!” you yell along with a heavy sob that ripped through your body. That was all it took to turn the anger into a messy, needy feeling. “it doesn’t matter.” you whispered. “you may be my big brother, but your also the only person who has loved me like I matter.” you sighed. “society says its wrong, but no one needs to know. It’s us against the world; dean.” you assert putting emphasis on his name: like it deserved. 

Looking into his deep eyes, you could see love, worry, and anxiety. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but you got lost in the wrinkle of his forehead, and the tired look in his eyes. He took a deep sigh, staring into your soul, and his face turned soft. 

“It’s always been us.” he breathed out, reaching his hand forward to wipe the tears from your cheek. You were so full of emotion you didn’t even know you were crying. 

When his hand touched you, a shock flew through your body, and the need for him sky-rocketed. You shuddered, and your body tingled with cold, and it felt as if the only thing to stop it was dean and his body against yours. “dean-” a moan and gasp came from your mouth. You didn’t mean it too, but it happened. But dean could never complain about you. He loved every word and sound that came from you, he always has and always will. 

Neither of you knew when this infatuation with each other started, it was probably always there. 

You spent so long racking your brain to figure it out, but all it ever came to was always being perfect for each other. If you had a bad dream? He would be there to help you fall back asleep ever since you were young. If him and Sam got into a fight? You damn sure were there for dean to calm him down, and you were the only one who could calm him down. 

“I wish I could say no to you,” he let out a small heart-felt smile as his eyes started to tear slightly. You were his kryptonite. He always loved you. In his eyes you were perfect. Time stopped and every memory he had of you flashed before his eyes as he admired how beautiful and captivating you really were. 

You smiled, taking in his face, full of emotions, which he rarely showed, 

His hand moved to your chin, dragging his fingertips, causing your knees to almost buckle. He always had an effect on you. He then, with his hand resting on your jaw, leaned in and kissed you. 

The feeling of his rough lips on yours was a contrast to the softness of the kiss, and that’s what you loved about him. He could be rough and full of passion, or slow and intense. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging to him. The strong, and awfully familiar and comforting, smell of whiskey, cigarettes and cologne overtook your senses, and you sighed in comfort. He then placed his hand on your waist, deepening the kiss. His hands started to cling to any inch of skin he could find, feeling himself become needy for you. 

At some point, last year around the time you turned 19, you had a dark feeling he was using you for your body, dean convinced you the only reason he actually had sex with you was to show you how much he loved you. And you believed him, because you did the same. But dean treated you like a queen, and you were always his and only his. 

When dean started to nip at your neck, you lost it, he knew your body too well. It was your sweet spot he started to attack, and your jaw feel open, feeling your body burn from his touch. 

“dean...” you whimpered in his ear, causing him to let go. You were confused before he grabbed your hand, and you followed him only a few feet away to the couch in the old motel. He reached for the hem of your shirt, and slowly pulled it up and over your head. When the shirt was removed, a pair of loving eyes stared down at your body, making you blush. 

Dean then sat on the couch and then patted his lap, ushering you to sit. When you were straddled on his lap, his hands went to your hips, just as they did before; and just how they did for many years. He knew your body well, probably more than even a married couple. He knew the ins-and-outs, and how to make you weak in the knees. 

“you are so beautiful,” he panted, admiring the girl on top of him. He really was lucky to have you; sister or not. “you don’t know how many times I lied awake smiling to myself thinking of you;” he gave a distracted look, but still looking into your eyes. “and every time I felt like giving up-” his breath shuddered, “in hunting, in fighting-” he paused, placing his hand on your neck, thumb brushing up against your jaw; your muscles rested under his touch. “in life... I did it all for you y/n.” and his words shocked you. Dean never shows this much emotion, and it’s a relief to know what goes on his head; but you never knew he felt like that. 

“dean-” you feel your eyes swell up, “i don’t know what I would do without you-” you paused, one stray tear falling from your left eye. “and- if you- if you ever left me, consider yourself a dead man.” you chuckled, sadness dripping from your words. 

Dean looked down, with a small smile forming on his lips, then looking up to meet your dark eyes. He then wiped the tear with the thumb that was on your jaw, and you sighed from the touch. He was all you ever needed. 

He then swept you off your feet- metaphorically, by kissing you, deep, needy, and lustful. It reminded you of your first kiss you two ever shared. 

It was your junior year, and it was the first time a school dance was actually important to you. This boy; who at the time, you were trying to use to forget about the thoughts of your eldest brother dean, had asked you to the dance, and you were really excited. Part of you because you felt like this could possibly be your first normal experience as a teen, but also so you could move on with your obsession of your brother; who had already graduated the year previous. 

But the night of the dance, the boy decided he was going to go with your friend. You were heart broken. And low-and-behold, your big brother dean stepped in. He was going to be your ‘date’ for the night. 

“come on y/n, I'm popular at your school, everyone loves me there.” you remember rolling your eyes, but you accepted. And you did like the idea of being with your cool older brother. 

The night turned out great, and you sure did get a lot of attention, which you liked. But when it was time to leave, you and dean got into the impala. 

You were estatic. You two faced each other from the drivers and passengers. You ranted on about how great everything went, and you had thanked him a million times, and he watched you. Happy he made this night a good night for you; and that’s when he leaned in and kissed you, but you kissed him back. Hard, deep, and long. 

You pulled back, wide eyed, and mouth agape, and panting. 

“dean-” was all you could muster in your state of awe and shock. 

“y/n- I- I'm so sorry.” he said out of breath, and you were saddened. Did he think it was a mistake? 

“dean- don’t- please don’t be sorry.” you didn’t know what to say, but you knew it couldn’t have been a mistake. 

You smiled at the memory, and rested your forehead upon his. Letting his hand work up and down your sides. 

“what are you thinking about?” he asked, voice clearly in a better space than it was before you two had started to cry. You pulled your head back, watching him watch you; intently, as he smiled. 

“i remember the night of junior prom-” you searched his eyes after spilling this information, and they lit up. “there was so much I had to say to you,” you confess. “that night was the best of my life. When we danced together, like no one was watching. And when you would look at me, I felt myself melting.” his smile grew brighter at your words. “and when you kissed me- I wanted you to kiss me all night long. I wanted to confess my love for you. I wanted to convince you it was okay, and that you didn’t have to apologize.” you tell him as if it was a burden all this time, but he knew. 

“i was so glad i kissed you that night. I wasn’t back then, but I am now.” he placed a kiss on your forehead. “the only thing I regret is spending so much time worrying about it.” he confessed, making you blush hard. Something about this man... 

“but if you don’t mind, can I get back to making you feel good?” a small smirk tugged at his mischievous lips. He then moved his lips to your ear, “I’m eager to hear those sweet sounds you make, and hear you call out my name when you’re so close to release.” he whispered, knowing just how to trigger you. 

Your breath hitched in your throat, as he pulled away, and looked right into your eyes, and all you were capable of was nodding your head sporadically as you felt blood rush to your core, making you whimper lightly at what he had said. He grinned knowing exactly what he was doing. 

He placed his hand at the side of your neck, and started to mark up the skin on the other side of your neck. You couldn’t keep quiet, he knew what you liked, and where he needed to kiss and suck; especially on your neck. It was ridiculous how many times this man had you on top of him, crying out and whimpering like it was all you could do. 

In this moment, he felt as if he was the luckiest man on earth. He had the love of his life, right there with him. You always were there by his side. No matter the amount of tears or heartbreak you two shared, there was no end. Dean felt like he didn’t deserve you, but he damn well fought tooth and nail just for moments like these. In these moments, jealousy didn’t exist. Nothing but the two of you and unstoppable need for one another. 

Dean travelled his hand up your hip and to your ribs, where he rested his hand as he continued to assault your neck. His cold hands and his warm lips caused you to go limp, but also give another rush to your arousal. 

“dean-” you gasped out when he bit the crevice of your neck that was most sensitive. You wanted to cry out to tell him how good it felt, you wanted to tell him so much, but your body was already telling him. Your back had arched, your hips lunged forward into his; causing a sweet and irresistible friction. He hissed while you cried out in a euphoric manner. You felt like clay in his hands. 

“ta- take it off,” you managed to call out in a state of neediness; while pulling at the hem of his shirt. He detached his lips from your neck, with a low groan. You then placed your body a small distance away from his so he could remove it. 

While watching him undress, all you could think about how perfect he was. How beautiful he truly is, while reaching and grabbing at all the skin you could find like he did moments before. You smashed your lips on his, taking him in. 

As your mouths worked together, his hands traced up your back and reached your bra clip, which he fiddled with quickly, having experience, and had it off you in 5 seconds. He took a moment to stare at you and your naked chest, in awe. 

“god y/n- why are you so beautiful?” he growled in your ear causing your thighs to clench, begging for some friction on top of him. “it’s okay- just be patient baby.” he whispered noticing the action. “your doing so good,” he reassured, and a hum left your throat at his words. 

He then started to assault your breasts, marking you even more. But you weren’t complaining, it felt so good. You remembered all the times he touched you better than you could yourself. By now you were dripping, and he hasn’t even reached your panties yet. 

“oh dean,” you gasp out as he starts to suck and twist on your right nipple, the feeling becoming all too much. “please...” you moaned out, begging; not sure what. Your head was thrown back. He was too good. He was all you ever needed. 

His hands travelled to your hips, mouth still working on your chest, and the rough feeling of his calloused hands; he had developed from hunting; felt like he was tracing fire on your body. But nothing compared to that feeling when his hands started to guide your hips, pulling down on them; as the rough patchy fabric of his denim jeans came into contact with your thinly covered core. 

“Oh god!” you cried out, in shock and immense pleasure. Your arm flew to his shoulder because you felt as if you would collapse because it was so intense. You began to whimper and pant rapidly, so he detached his mouth from your breasts and looked into your eyes. You tried to look into his, but your eyes became hooded at the feeling. 

“baby- look at me,” he called out softly. “look in my eyes,” he demanded, voice still calm. 

It took you a second before you could, you had become a mess fast. You tried your hardest to keep your eyes open and look into his eyes, but it was hard. Your jaw was dropped, and your breathing was sporadic. 

Dean was on cloud nine. His favorite thing was to watch you as you came undone, it was something so intimate. It was knowing someone trusting and loving you enough to make them feel that way. 

The feeling in your core started build, and you knew if he didn’t stop soon, you wouldn’t be able to save it for later. 

“dean- if you don’t s-stop, I'm going to-” you were cut off by a moan as he used his hands to push your hips into his harder, causing a small spasm in your body. 

“it’s okay, we have all night baby,” he hushed, and your head went to rest on his shoulder for support of your body. And then you (barely) remembered, what about Sam? You were so tied up in dean you almost wanted to just say fuck it, but you knew it would mess up a lot of things. 

“but- s- Sam,” you choked out, mouth on his neck, muffling your words, but dean knew what you said. 

“he won’t be back for a while, trust me baby.” and his little name ‘baby’ was what was driving you even closer to the edge of this impossible feeling. He knew that too. “come on baby, your close,” he encouraged, and the name caused you to throw your head back, lost in a mix of pleasure and lust. You started to rock your hips ever so slightly, but that was all it took to release. 

“oh, god, dean!” you moaned out, coming undone in his lap. Your thighs squeezed around his as your body tensed. Your breath became ragged while trying to catch your breath. His eyes never left you. 

“you are so beautiful,” he said, completely captivated by you, with your red cheeks and beautiful smile. 

“okay, dean.” you said sarcastically, and your face grew long. You never believed you were beautiful, and even though dean told you every morning, you just couldn’t believe it. 

“y/n, I think my ragging boner says otherwise,” he put his hand on your chin, looking into your eyes. You giggled at him. He always knew how to make you feel better. “you are beautiful, and the most amazing woman I've ever known,” he smiled gleefully, looking into your eyes. You smiled. 

He called you a woman. It was something you appreciated. You remembered when you were a teen with huge hormones, and when you were upset or going through something, he always talked to you and treated you like you mattered, like you weren’t a child; unlike your father and Sam. 

There were so many times you got into fights with them. Once you wanted to go to a party, and while your dad was on a hunt which meant Sam and dean were in charge of you, being the youngest, and Sam found out you were going. He wouldn’t let you, he saw you as a kid, but you were responsible. You wanted to have fun, you were a sophomore After all. 

Dean was the one who calmed Sam down, and bargained him down to a curfew and making sure you were dropped off and picked up by dean. 

You came home incredibly wasted, and dean was the one who hid you away from Sam until your blood alcohol content was reduced to a hangover. 

“god dean, why are you so good to me?” you asked him, smile widely displayed upon your face. His eyes replaced the need for words. 

“because you are sweet, kind, and perfect.” he honestly answered, and your heart fluttered. 

“i love you dean.” you planted a kiss on his lips quick. “now, make love to me...” you whispered into his ear, and he took no time in getting started. 

His hands started to undo his buttons of his dress shirt, and you joined in the activity to get it off as soon as possible. you then remember the time you convinced him to buy it. 

It was your graduation day, and you and him were having problems, but it didn’t matter. you still loved him, and he still loved you. He was jealous, and you were upset with him. 

“well clearly dean, if you loved me you wouldn’t ‘need time’ to think about this relationship. Your clearly not willing to look past this barrier we have. Sure, I shouldn’t have brought a guy home, but what else was I supposed to do?” you remember shouting. “you left me when you went on that hunt, and I needed a fucking rebound.” you spat. 

Dean said he needed time to think if he could pursue this relationship, but it clearly meant he wasn’t willing to work through the challenges you two faced. He was going to take the cowards way out: through a breakup. 

“I love you, y/n” he said, realizing what this meant to you. “it’s- I’m willing to do whatever it is for you-” he paused, taking your hand in his, “for us.” you smiled at his words. 

Now that things had been worked out between the both of you, it was time to get ready. It was graduation day after all. You remember dragging him to the mall, and making him buy the shirt. It was a sweet moment you could never forget. 

You quickly smiled while throwing his shirt to somewhere unknown to you. You took in his beautiful body, his chiseled abs and thick arms. Hunting did wonders for him. He was fit before he started, but he definitely changed since he started. He was always beautiful. 

It wasn’t long until he entered you, you were so lost in thought that you didn’t even realize you were already on top of him. You were so focused on him; but not physically. You were thinking of all the times he saved you like a knight in shining armor. All the times he swept you off your feet with a simple kiss. 

You moaned softly at the feeling of his throbbing length inside of you, waiting. You watched his lip being trapped between his teeth, clearly width-holding a noise of pleasure. The look in his eyes caused you to shift your hips, creating a slow rhythm as you watched his head fall back with a grunt. 

A lot of people think that men during sex aren’t- well, sexy; during sex. But this man, he disproved any woman who ever said that. 

The noise that slipped from his lips created an undeniable heat in the pit of your stomach, and a small squeak fell forth from your lips too. His hands grabbed your hips in an urgency, and started to slowly lift them up and down, each time lifting them higher; so, he could enter you deeper, and faster; just to add to the mix. 

The noises in the hotel room were sinful, and dirty; just how you both liked it. 

Dean was captivated by the dark look in your eyes, the way your hips moved, and how your lips were pursed together, almost as if Sam was in the next room and it was necessary for you to stay quiet; which had been managed more than once. 

You and dean locked eyes as the sporadic movements between the two of you heightened. You began to whimper much louder, and the feeling of his harsh thrusts were driving you crazy. You had craved him for so long, and now you were feasting, like an animal. 

“oh dean!” you whimpered “you feel so good,” you moaned breathlessly, feeling a need for him to know just how good he made you feel. 

“oh baby, says you.” he forced out, feeling as his throat was closing in on him. He felt himself edging closer, and he had an inference you were also because he could feel your core tightening in on him, creating a spiral effect for the both of you. 

You placed your hand on his cheek, feeling his stubble scratch at your hand, but lost in the pleasure: you didn’t and couldn’t care. You felt yourself edging closer to release, and feeling the metaphorical coil within yourself beginning to tighten more and more as each thrust met your hips. 

“fuck- dean!” you yelped out as he changed his angle ever so slightly, hitting the one spot only he knew. You thought you could have lasted longer, but you were closer than ever. Your hips moved a little faster than before, and you lost it. 

Dean knew you were going off at any moment, and he knew he was too. The slight shift he made mixed with the beautiful girl in front of him soon became too much. 

And with a final thrust, the both of you came undone together. Your body started to shake, almost in a violent manner. And the pants coming from your lips were almost like that of a cougar. 

You felt dean tense as he spilled into you, and you rested your head upon his neck as you both became breathless. 

As you listened to his breath slow, you looked up into his beautiful green eyes and smiled. He looked into your eyes and smiled back to you. 

“Dean Winchester, I love you,” you whispered to him. 

“y/n Winchester, I've always loved you.” he grabbed your face and kissed you hard. 

No matter the battle you two faced, it would always be the two of you. No matter the struggle you both faced, it would always be fought. 

Together.


End file.
